<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>an allium on your doorstep by coffeeandshakyhands</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819457">an allium on your doorstep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandshakyhands/pseuds/coffeeandshakyhands'>coffeeandshakyhands</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anyways, Author is Not a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Author is a Wilbur Soot Apologist, Canonical Character Death, Child Death, Child Loss, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flowers, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loss, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Has Anxiety Disorder (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Spoilers, Warden Sam | Awesamdude, dont read if you haven’t watched march 1st and march 2nd’s streams, ranboo made me cry with his march 2nd stream, smp!dream can catch these hands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandshakyhands/pseuds/coffeeandshakyhands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranboo grieves at the loss of a friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Sam | Awesamdude, Ranboo &amp; Toby Smtih | Tubbo, Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), all platonic don’t be gross, lmao tubbo’s last name is spelled wrong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>an allium on your doorstep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay so i’m still grieving over the death of a block character and ranboo’s great acting made me cry so i wrote this! </p><p>fun fact: me and my friend built a disc out of wool in our minecraft world in honor of smp!tommy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranboo didn’t particularly expect any of what happened to... <em>happen</em>. That was the best way he could put it, in all honesty. There were things in life he could predict due to his somewhat pessimistic outlook on everything, but a sixteen year old being beat to death by his abuser in a prison wasn’t one of them.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He couldn’t even figure out why it happened. Why were people even allowed to visit that psychopath in prison? Why did Sam not... <em>do something</em>? <strong><em>Anything</em></strong>? Surely, there was something the warden could’ve done. He literally runs the place, of course he could’ve done something.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There should’ve been something to protect this kid.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Right?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stared at the dirt house in front of him, flowers of different kinds spread all across it. Roses, tulips, and daisies made it to where the place looked brighter. He figured Tommy would hate these dumb flowers, say something about how he was “<em>too manly</em>” for them, but he didn’t know what else to do. What do you do when a friend passes away? In such a violent manner, as well?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was question that Ranboo didn’t really think he could answer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well, he could. A bit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">People in this land didn’t care. They never seemed to. Whenever Wilbur died, no one gave a shit. Granted, he wasn’t even moved in when the man died, but the only person who particularly gave a shit was Tommy. <em>That was it</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That teenager who loved to talk his ear off, who had a spark that couldn’t burn out, was gone. Someone snuffed out that spark. Someone took that sweet boy and beat him to death.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt tears begin to roll down his cheeks, face stinging as he stared forward at the home of teenager gone too soon.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His mind screamed, the hybrid’s terrible memory suddenly going to the flower he gave Tommy on his first day here. An allium. He had one in his bag, actually. He quickly took out the flower, placing it in front of the dead teenager’s doorstep and muttering the words “have a flower” under his breath.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The enderman hybrid began to walk away, wiping the poisonous tears from his face. He didn’t need those scars to get deeper. He needed to keep his composure. He felt a slight stinging sensation on his hand from wiping away the water on his cheeks, but that was fine. He would be <em>fine</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Oh god</em>, how was Tubbo going to react? Poor fucking Tubbo. His best friend, the guy he jokingly married for the hell of it, a boy who defended Ranboo through everything, had just lost the guy he saw as a brother. Tubbo was going to be heartbroken.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranboo shook his head, opening the entrance to the Bee n’ Boo Hotel and looking at the incomplete flooring. He needed to start building, needed to continue the project, but he felt <em>so tired</em>. He felt as if all energy had been sucked from his bones.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What about Techno and Phil? How would they react? Ranboo could already hear Techno’s sarcastic comment about feeling bad for the kid (<em>he wouldn’t care</em>). Phil would probably laugh, in all honesty (<em>he wouldn’t fucking <strong>care</strong></em>).</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Like Ranboo said, nobody seemed to care about the kid who went through hell.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He suddenly heard boots hitting wood outside of the hotel, reopening the door to see Sam opening the gate to the Big Innit Hotel. The man’s usually great posture was now hunched over, his entire being seemingly crushed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranboo felt pity and rage fill his body, quickly walking outside.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Sam.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam flinched a bit, turning around and facing the other hybrid. “Hey, Ranboo.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How are you... holding up? I know you and Tommy were close.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam’s eyes glanced off to the side, his face forming a look full of loss and guilt. “I’m holding up. Not well, but I’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good. That’s good, I suppose,” Ranboo replied. He took a deep breath, looking at the adult in front of him. “I’m sorry if what I’m about to say isn’t... nice. It’s just that I’m still in shock about the whole thing, so sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean, Ranboo?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why didn’t you do something?” Ranboo breathed out, more tears rolling down his face. He didn’t even care for how deep the scars would get anymore, he just wanted to know <em>why</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why didn’t you do <em>anything</em>?! You’re the highest authority in the prison, surely you could’ve done something! You’ve heard what he’s done to Tommy. You’ve told me that. You’ve told me that Dream told you about what happened to that poor kid, and you just <em>left him in there</em>?! Left him in that cell with <em>his<strong> abuser</strong></em>?!” Ranboo shouted in a grief-filled tone, his entire body shaking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I couldn’t risk Dream getting out, okay? I’m sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect him. I’m so damn sorry. That kid... he had basically become <em>my son</em>, okay? I didn’t want to leave him, I really didn’t. I could’ve done something, but at the same time, there’s nothing I could’ve done. Tommy’s my nookling, and now he’s...” Sam trailed off, wiping his eyes and taking a shaky breath.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So... there’s <em>nothing</em> you could’ve done?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not without the risk of that psychopath leaving, nothing that I thought off.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Okay,” Ranboo muttered in a flat tone, tears still flowing down his cheeks. He took a deep breath, continuing with what he was saying, “I</span> <span class="s1">should’ve done something. I... after L’Manberg blew up, I didn’t really talk to Tommy. We spoke, yeah, but we didn’t really have any proper... conversations. I should’ve been there. I could’ve stopped him from griefing George’s house. Maybe I could’ve convinced him.”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ranboo... Tommy would’ve been exiled either way. Dream would’ve found something. You <em>know</em> what that man can do,” Sam replied, his voice shaky and his arms weighing heavy at his sides.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I do... But-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ranboo, pass me your memory book. <em>Please</em>,” Sam muttered, giving the teenager a look of pity.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranboo’s eyes widened, shaky hands taking his book from his bag and handing it to the man in front of him. Sam flipped to a new page, scribbling something down with his quill and blowing gently on the ink so it would dry. He closed to book, handing it back to its owner as he gave a nod.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll see you at the funeral tomorrow, Ranboo. Take care of yourself,” Sam tearfully muttered as he walked away from the boy in front of him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ranboo’s eyebrows furrowed, flipping through the book to find what the other man had written. Once he found the new page, even more tears fell down his face as he began to quietly sob.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u"> <strong> <span class="s1">TOMMY IS NOT MY FAULT.</span> </strong> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u"> <strong> <span class="s1">WHAT HAPPENED TO TOMMY WAS SAM’S FAULT.</span> </strong> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u"> <strong> <span class="s1">SAM IS RESPONSIBLE. </span> </strong> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The teenager continued to sob on the Prime Path, sobbing for a boy gone too soon and a man who held too much guilt on his shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please correct spelling errors in the comments</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>